


Sun and snow become a crown

by dunmerqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catelyn Lives, F/M, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Robb Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunmerqueen/pseuds/dunmerqueen
Summary: Westeros is forever changed when Rhaenys Targaryen survives the Sack of King's Landing, at just three years old, becoming one of the few Targaryens left in the world, but having her uncles forfeit her rights to save her life. Then seventeen years later, the King in the North survives the Red Wedding, unknown to his enemies.





	1. The wolf survives another day

Part I - Robb

Robb knew something was wrong as soon as his mother called his name. What he didn’t expect was the bolts hitting his chest and sending him to the ground. There was no pain, just shock as he heard his mother’s cries. But he was smarter than that. He was alive but he knew he wouldn't be if he let them know that. As much as it pained him and the bolts were starting to hurt, he held his breath and hoped they thought he was dead. Robb heard footsteps walk towards him, barely audible over Catelyn’s sobs. He heard her pleas to spare his life, her threats to kill Jinglebell. But then he felt a hand on his chest and he knew it was over, they’d feel his heartbeat.

“He is dead, Lord Frey.” It was an unfamiliar voice, one with a slight accent. Why did he lie? His mother’s cries stopped before he heard a yell and the slit of flesh. Jinglebell was dead. He heard laughter and cries, again it was his mother before the man had spoke again.

“We Martells wished to make parley with the Starks, but with the Young Wolf dead, we will declare for the Lannisters. Surely if you don’t tell the Lannisters of this, your reputation in Dorne will remain...satisfactory.” There was a pause. Robb had forgot about the Martells wishing to join the North. They arrived just in time.

“Hm...very well Martell. We should dispose of the bodies and that one.” Robb heard movement roughly where his mother was before he heard the voice of the Martell envoy again.

“Ah I was about to make suggestion. Let us dispose of the body, it will prove our loyalty and I have an idea. We can throw it in the river, leave to the fishes, mock his mother's house and its traditions. Also...let me take Lady Stark as a prisoner.” Robb’s mother was still sobbing and there was the iron scent of blood in the air. Robb was struggling to deal with the pain, but he knew it wouldn’t be long till both he and his mother escaped. It hurt hearing her sobs, believing he was dead.

Walder Frey chuckled. “Why would I let you do that? She’s half gone already and I don't trust you, a man who was just about to declare support for him.”

The other man laughed too, a deep laugh. “And what use do you have for a childless widow? We turncoats need to prove our loyalty and you’ve already done yours. Send your men and watch me toss the Stark boy in the river.” Robb knew it was an act, but yet his stomach turned as he thought of being thrown away.

There was silence again, but a moment later he heard shuffling and the sounds of shackles, Catelyn’s sobs audible next to him now. The next thing he felt was hands on his waist and the sensation of being lifted. He tried to remain as limpless as possible, he didn’t need his cover blown now.

“Thank you Lord Frey, your judgement was not misguided.” Robb remained still as he was thrown into what he assumed was a cart, the cool wooden floor and the cold air made him aware of being outside. He then thought of Greywind, but it seemed he didn’t need to.

“We’ll be taking the wolf too, I’m sure he’ll make good use in the fighting rings, we invested in a few lions.” Robb expected them to protest, but they didn’t seem to care, much to his relief. He heard Greywind whine and stagger into the cart beside him and he smelt fresh blood. He had been wounded. Greywind continued to whine and softly nudged his head against Robb’s. Robb wanted to desperately reach out to him, but he still had his eyes shut and no idea who was around. His mother had stopped crying, but the sounds of shackles and the neighing of a horse told Robb she was nearby.

As the cart and horses moved, Robb wondered who was so powerful to even put Walder Frey in his place. As the cart bumped, Robb tried desperately to ignore the pain. He was surprised he hadn’t passed out yet, he could feel the bolts and the blood seeping through his shirt in multiple places. He silently thanked the Old Gods and even the New, that he might just survive this bloody night. He also hoped his great uncle, the Blackfish survived. He had no doubt he was resourceful, but he still worried.

The cart eventually came to a stop and as footsteps approached, Robb laid still. He heard shouts and the sounds of chains, with a click. Greywind had been chained up he assumed, too hurt to fight. Hands grabbed him again, but they were much gentler than the ones before. Robb guessed it was his savior. As he scooped Robb up, Robb heard the gentle running of water. He was about to be thrown into the river. But before that, he felt the man’s head lean in.

“This will hurt and I do apologise, but we’ll be back for you later.” Robb did a sharp but painful nod to show that he understood. The man changed positions, facing the men Robb guessed.

“Behold, the Young Wolf. Let him rot with the bodies of his ancestors, maybe even a wolf will feast upon him.” The men laughed and cheered, as Catelyn cried out and Robb heard the yanking of chains. He winced silently, knowing his mother was in pain. Soon he’d reassure her he was alive and well. The next thing Robb felt was the wind rush past him as he was thrown into the river. Robb hit the river and felt the sharp pain as he sunk into the water, the waterbed’s coarse ground scratching him.

Robb held his breath, although his head bounced just above the surface. Luckily nobody seemed to notice, as they cheered and laughed. Robb then heard the sound of howling and the sobs of his mother. As the men left, with Greywind and Catelyn, Robb gripped the river’s side. He had new wounds from being thrown, his head ached and there was blood all over him. To make it worse, his consciousness was fading and he was sure he'd drown if that happened. Despite the pain, nausea and lightheadedness, Robb kept his grip on the river side to ensure the current didn’t take him. It would be all for naught if he'd died.

After what felt like hours, his grip was beginning to loosen as the world turned black. But just as he let go, a hand pulled him up. Robb’s vision was blurry as he looked at a man with olive skin and a sharp nose, a smug smile plastered on his face.

“Sorry we took so long Your Majesty. It was more difficult than we anticipated to find an auburn haired man to replace your corpse with. But we found one, gave him a few crossbow wounds and we’re good to go, although he’ll be taking your fine Stark cloak.” As the man laid Robb down, he took his cloak off and placed it on the nearby corpse before dumping him in the river. Robb was then put into the cart, next to a very welcome face.

“Mother. “ Robb just about managed to get the words out, as she cleaned some of the smaller wounds on him. The bolts would need to be taken out by a healer. Catelyn shushed him, as she tended to the wounds.

“Oberyn Martell is a savior. His sharp tone and authority saved our lives tonight, if he hadn’t been there…” Catelyn’s voice broke with a tremor as Robb weakly grasped her free hand. She didn’t need to finish her sentence. He thanked the Old Gods that Doran had sent Oberyn along, or they would’ve all been dead. Robb was still light headed and could feel himself slipping again, he wondered where Greywind was.

“Before you ask, Greywind is well. Only one arrow hit him and he’s been treated, he’s resting at a nearby camp.” As Robb nodded, Catelyn produced a vial: milk of the poppy. Robb was in so much pain and knew his wounds would need stitches, he let his mother give it to him. Robb decided to let the sleep take him.

When Robb awoke, he noticed the sharp pain had dulled and he was wearing a fur blanket. He was also in a tent, he was safe. He lifted the blankets to see he was bandaged up and he found he could sit up with little pain. Much to his relief, at the foot of his blankets, a direwolf slept with a bandage of his own wrapped around his torso. Greywind stirred upon hearing his master sit up and nudged his head against his leg, Robb scratched the wolf behind his ear, remembering how uneasy he was before the wedding. He also remembered his mother's words about how a man Greywind didn’t trust, was a man that shouldn't be near Robb. Somehow this great beast knew and for that, he’d never let him leave his side.

Before Robb could get out of the makeshift bed, the tent’s curtains split open, revealing Catelyn Stark, carrying what Robb assumed was milk of the poppy. Catelyn quickly put the vial down on a nearby table and hugged Robb tightly. Robb smiled and winced.

“Not too tightly Mother, I’m still in a bit of pain...but not enough to warrant more milk of the poppy.” He knew he needed it last time, but he didn’t enjoy the dreams of that bloody night or the cloudiness he experienced upon waking.

“Of course...the healer said you would be awakening soon and might need it, but never mind. You’ve been asleep for three days my son.” Robb shook his head in disbelief, had it really been so long already? Robb untangled himself from his mother's arms and stood up slowly, his face betraying his discomfort. Catelyn quickly stood up and wrapped a cloak around him, lifting the hood over his head. As Robb gave her a questionable look, Catelyn quickly explained.

“Until we reach Dorne, keep your head covered. We don’t know what men might be around, even with the Dornishmen at the edges of camp.” Robb nodded and wrapped the cloak around his torso. As he walked towards the entrance, Greywind got up and followed at his heels. It was night time and there were three men around a small campfire, all in deep conversation. Oberyn looked up as they sat down near the men, the direwolf sitting faithly by Robb’s feet.

“Your wolf hasn’t left your side since you came to camp. You have a faithful hound Your Majesty.” Oberyn smiled at Greywind, who glanced sideways at him, before he huffed and tried to sleep again.

“You have my sincerest thanks Prince...I don’t know how I’ll ever thank you.”

“Easy, you win this war and put Tywin Lannister’s head on a spike. Perhaps even his bastard grandson as well.”

“All things considered Prince...we are not in a position to win this war. Everyone believes I’m dead and my mother’s gone mad.” Oberyn smiled again, the kind of smile that made Robb think he planned this for a while.

“You see Young Wolf, you being dead puts us at an advantage. Everyone will believe the war is over, apart from dear old Stannis of course. They won’t be expecting the King In The North to come charging in, with the North, Dorne and the Riverlands at his back. Or...a certain Targaryen queen.”

Robb turned to his mother, who also had a look of shock on her face. It took Robb a moment to realise who exactly he meant. Oberyn nodded, again with that knowing smile on his face.

“My niece, Rhaenys Targaryen - Martell. We may have signed away her rights in her name, but she was only a child then. Besides...this war has made it clear you can claim any title as right of conquest.”


	2. The wolf meets the viper

Part 2 - Rhaenys

Rhaenys tried not to think of her family, but during a war like this, it was hard not to. She was the only one who survived the massacre on the Red Keep, she was only three years old. Whenever she thought of all those times, she had small recollections of a smell of oranges tied to a woman who looked similar to her, always smiling and talking about how much she loved her. Rhaenys also remembered tufts of white hair on a gurgling baby, his hands holding a small wooden dragon. She remembered nothing of her father, he was never around enough for her small mind to take note of him.

Rhaenys did sadly remember vividly the night she escaped. Her small hand clutching the one of a tall man, his face covered apart from the eyes. Brown eyes. He led her out of the Red Keep and away from her father’s bed, all the way down to the docks. He told her she had to keep quiet and that they’d be meeting her mother and brother there. They never came. She had to board the small boat, not like the big ones she was used to boarding, without them and with only the strange but kind man. They travelled all the way to Sunspear’s shores.

Rhaenys later learned that her uncle, Prince Doran had sent the spies to go rescue them, upon finding out Tywin Lannister’s plan to kill them using Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Lynch. The man who was sent to save Elia and Aegon was found right by the nursery’s door, his own dagger in his chest. Rumours were that he got to the nursery when Elia was being raped by Gregor, Aegon already clutched from her breast, laying dead, and being too scared for himself to save her, he never entered the room and stabbed himself out of shame of his cowardice.

Rhaenys could never truly make peace with their deaths and upon hearing the events of the Red Wedding, as it was now being called, it brought all the memories rushing back. She had heard how Robert Baratheon’s rage extended to Dorne upon hearing of Rhaenys survival. He demanded her death, as she was dragonspawn and Robert could not accept dragonspawn in his kingdom. But Jon Arryn, his Hand, calmed him down until he could travel to Sunspear, with the bones of Prince Lewyn Martell and make peace with her uncles.

Doran and Oberyn, who was ready to declare Rhaenys as the rightful heir to the throne, signed that she could live in peace, as a Princess of Dorne and a Martell, if they signed away her rights in her name. Rhaenys went from Rhaenys Targaryen, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, granddaughter of King Aerys II, to Rhaenys Martell, Princess of Dorne. But she lived and that was all that mattered.

These memories rushed past, as she notched each arrow and pointed it at the nearby target. Each one made their mark, a few hitting the bullseye. Though they’d deny her, her birthright, they could never deny she had Targaryen blood. She looked every bit like her mother, she was told, except the eyes. Her eyes were a shade of purple, a trait only the Targaryens and Daynes had. She had seen the way Robert glared at her, his eyes full of hatred, at Joffrey’s nameday tourney. His queen, Cersei, had eyes not full of hatred...but almost angry confusion.

None if that mattered now. The old stag was dead and it seemed lions ruled the Red Keep, it’s king had tried to assassinate her. It was laughable really, how ill equipped this assassin was. He tried to attack her in her chambers, obviously expecting an innocent and frightened maid. Thankfully her uncle Oberyn thought it was necessary to train in her combat and she held her own, even weaponless, until her cousin Obara came running and cut his throat. The fool carried a note and coin on his body, making it clear who tried to murder her. That bastard Joffrey Baratheon, or truly Lannister if the rumours were true. Of course he didn’t care his sister Myrcella was living with and betrothed to Trystane Martell, Rhaenys cousin.

It was because of this that Doran and Oberyn had agreed to declare for the Northern King, Robb Stark, the Lannisters would stop at nothing to see her dead. She was a threat to the throne. But it must've been all for naught, she’d heard of the deaths of Robb Stark and his men, how the Lady Catelyn had gone mad and they were to keep her prisoner. Rhaenys was sure Uncle Oberyn had done it to spare the woman, she would not be ill treated or raped here. It pained Rhaenys to see another family destroyed because of the Lannisters.

Though Lyanna Stark had been a partial cause of Robert’s Rebellion, nobody in the family blamed the Starks. Rhaenys had heard of how Lord Ned Stark cowled in disgust at the deaths of her mother and brother, even arguing with his king Robert over the meaningless death. His own sister had perished during that war, along with his brother and father. They had all lost someone. Now the Starks were gone, only Sansa Stark, now a Lannister and probably carrying one in her womb, was the only one left.

Her last arrow had been notched just as a messenger appeared, bowing before her. Rhaenys nodded and beckoned for him to deliver his message.

“Your uncle has requested you go dress for the evening, as he has had word that your uncle Oberyn is returning to Sunspear by then.” Rhaenys made a face at that, her uncle had seen her dressed in fighting garbs almost everyday...until she remembered the Lady Stark would be with them. She nodded and dismissed him as she walked to her chambers to change.

Rhaenys went to the palace entrance, wearing her finest red dress with gold trimmings and her hair down. She also wore gold chains upon her head, knotted with gold beads shaped into the sun symbol of House Martell. Her cousins, the Sand snakes, were also there. The younger ones dressed as beautifully as she was, but Obara stayed dressed in light armour. She was always ready for a fight and in all honesty, Rhaenys was grateful. Her other cousins, Arianne, Quentyn and Trystane were there too, all dressed smartly and Arianne outshining any woman there. Doran smiled at Rhaenys softly and beckoned her to his side, Ellaria at his other, also smiling at her.

Rhaenys found their smiles unsettling, they were only welcoming Oberyn back and showing Catelyn Stark there was nothing to be afraid of...right? Rhaenys did not like being in the dark. She had also noticed that Myrcella and Trystane wasn’t there, surely they would both be here too?

“What are you two hiding? Those smiles aren’t just happy ones.”

“You will see soon enough child, in all due time.”

Rhaenys stopped herself from pouting like a child at her uncle’s words. He’d tell her soon, she just had to be patient. Eventually the announcer called out Oberyn’s name and Catelyn’s, announcing their reveal at the palace. Everyone smiled as Oberyn crossed the threshold, he had hardly changed in the month of travelling. He embraced his brother warmly first and then passionately kissed his paramour, Ellaria. Rhaenys and some of the other older cousins chuckled when they heard the fake gagging from the two youngest of Oberyn’s brood.

Oberyn laughed, saying how he’d get his daughters back later for that, before waving a hand back at the entrance.

“Allow me to introduce the Lady Catelyn Stark.” A woman who looked to be at least thirty and five walked in, with long auburn hair. She wore a long, simple dress that even though Rhaenys guessed it was for the summer in the north, looked as though it would be unbearable even in the dornish winter. Rhaenys thought she did not look at all mad, as she bowed to Doran, shockingly thanking him for his hospitality. Though they’d treat her well, she was technically a prisoner.

That’s when Rhaenys noticed the tall man standing beside Lady Stark, his hood up and a scarf covering his face. All you could see on his face was blue eyes, blue eyes that had locked with Rhaenys she soon realised. As Rhaenys looked away quickly, blushing, she could still feel his eyes on her. Oberyn and Doran had noticed too, exchanging a smile at one another.

“My I nearly forgot my manners...allow me children to introduce our most esteemed guest, other than Lady Stark of course...His Majesty Robb Stark.” The man slowly yanked off his scarf and hood, revealing an auburn haired man with stubble. It only clicked then that he had the same hair and eyes as Catelyn. Everyone apart from Oberyn, Doran and Ellaria gasped out of the Martells.

“But...he’s meant to be dead!” Quentyn proclaimed.

Robb rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“Your uncle saved mine, my mother’s and my direwolf’s life. If it weren’t for him, I’m sure we’d all be dead. Westeros believes I’m dead and right now, it’s best we keep that way. But your uncle has a plan. We’ll strike when they least expect it and...take over in the name of Rhaenys Targaryen.”

Everyone looked back at Rhaenys, in shock and awe. Her expression revealed nothing as she didn’t know how to react. Had her uncles always planned this? Was the contract a lie? Their smiles told her the truth, they had planned this. She couldn’t take it anymore, she ran out of the palace and jumped on a nearby horse. Rhaenys galloped on the horse as fast as it could, ignoring her family’s shouts, she went to the only place she knew solace. The Water Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2 in Rhaenys POV! Speaking of that, would you guys prefer to have the rest of the story in Rhaenys' POV or a turn each between Robb and Rhaenys? Let me know! 
> 
> Since I know a few of you asked, Edmure Tully is currently a prisoner of the Freys alongside Greatjon Umber. Smalljon Umber died trying to protect Robb, also like the show, Brynden "the Blackfish" Tully managed to escape and is currently in hiding! Also Rhaenys is about 19 years old currently and the spy who saved her will be an original character coming up later in the story!
> 
> If you guys have any other questions or opinions, let me know in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Robb - Part 3

Robb watched as Rhaenys stormed past him, slinging a leg over a horse and rode away. He didn’t know how to react to that, before turning back to the Martells. He crossed his arms across his chest.

“I’m guessing she had no idea about this plan?” Robb thought it was very stupid they didn’t bother to tell their own niece that they were planning for her restoration to the throne. He remembered the weight he felt when his men declared him King in the North.

Oberyn shook his head and held a hand to his forehead, Doran at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“No we did not Your Majesty. We were afraid she might try and stop us if she knew. I should go talk to her, she’d be at the Water Gardens.”

Oberyn made his way towards the horses still at the entrance before Robb put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“No, let me. As one monarch to another...I think I’d understand her better in this situation.” Robb wasn’t going to admit it, but he was very curious about Rhaenys. 

Although they barely knew each other, he felt a sense of kinship with their positions in this mad game of thrones. Her uncles may not understand that. Robb saw his mother give him an odd look from the corner of his eye, a suspicious one and he guessed what she might be thinking. Robb ignored the heat rising to his cheeks as he nodded to a nearby stablehand to prepare him a horse.

“The Water Gardens are three leagues west from here...you shouldn’t be able to miss it.” Doran waved his hand at a guard, who would accompany Robb along the journey. Greywind stood next to Robb’s horse, ready to leave him, which Robb was thankful for.

It was not a long ride thankfully and dusk had settled in, darkening the skies. Robb had reflected on the situation and now that they had finally arrived, he realised he had no idea on what to say. Rhaenys had been thrown into an unknown situation like he had, so he guessed he could start there.

Robb eventually found Rhaenys sitting by the large water pool, the pale pink marble contrasting with her brown skin. Robb thought she certainly looked like a queen, even in the modest surroundings. He slowly approached her and she looked over, her purple eyes widening in surprise, as she quickly stood up to greet him. Robb bowed and Rhaenys curtseyed, Greywind merely observed her with curious eyes at Robb’s side.

“Your Majesty...I apologise for my rudeness in how I left. Although I must admit, I didn’t expect you to follow after me.”

Robb gestured for her to sit down, as he sat next to her, leaving a decent amount of space between them.

“I thought it would be best if I came, since I’m sure you’re upset with your uncles. I truly had no idea they didn’t tell you.” Robb saw Rhaenys face darken at that, she clearly wasn’t happy that they hadn’t told her of their plans.

“I also thought that out of all the people there, as a king, I might be the best to advise you on this.” Robb did a slight wince as he remembered that technically, he wasn’t a king right now, but he carried on.

“Before the War of the Five Kings, I had only set out to free my father and my sisters. To bring them back home from their unjust imprisonments. But then...they murdered my father on false charges. My men had enough, a decent lord was killed and they remembered the rule before, how they lost my grandfather and uncle. They wanted freedom and they declared me their king.”

Robb paused for a moment, ignoring the pain he felt upon remembering that day. He also looked over at Rhaenys, who seemed to be listening intently.

“I promised myself I would be a fair and just king to my people. It’s what they all deserved. But the Lannisters refuse to let that happen and they’ll continue killing everyone in their path, even letting a bastard be king, a cruel and tyrannical bastard. They need a good ruler and your uncles think that can be you.”

“Being a ruler is almost as scary as war and you have a responsibility to your people, but the rewards you get from being a good one make it all worthwhile.” Robb took a deep breath, he hadn’t expected himself to lay his heart out like that, but he felt that may be the best way to get through to Rhaenys.

Rhaenys was quiet for a moment as she pondered his words.  
“I am not so prideful that I won’t admit that the iron throne terrifies me. It has my family’s blood on it but I also know the Lannisters do too. They are a sickness to this realm and...I think I can be better than them. Will you help me do that? Will you help me get back my father’s throne and restore peace to this realm?” Her mouth formed a small smile and Robb could not help smiling back.

“I shall, together we will get our revenge and restore peace.” Before Robb could stand up, Greywind plodded over to Rhaenys, curious about this new lady before his master. Robb tensed but Rhaenys simply grinned and held out her hand.

“Let your beast see that I am no foe to his master.”

Greywind leaned his nose in and sniffed before, much to Robb’s relief and surprise, he rubbed his head towards Rhaenys’ hand, asking for a pet. Rhaenys laughed and obliged.

“Even your fearsome wolf likes a good head scratch like any dog.”

“He’s...never taken to a stranger so easily.” Robb sat in an almost shock like state as Greywind continued to rub his head against Rhaenys hand, grumbling happily.

Rhaenys smiled again, a sweet smile Robb thought and locked eyes with him.

“Then perhaps this is a good omen of things to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took! I had a bit of writer's block and found it difficult to write the next chapter, but I managed to do it eventually. Hopefully chapter 4 won't take too long, but let me know what you think of this chapter and how it's going! I know it's a bit slow, but I wanted to show a bit of Robb and Rhaenys' personalities. In case anyone's wondering, Robb is most certainly developing very slow building feelings for Rhaenys, mainly feelings of being in awe of her right now, but he's going to ignore those feelings for reasons I will explain below.
> 
> To answer things that might not be clear right now: the Martells were going to declare for Robb knowing Rhaenys would never be safe with the Lannisters around and they were certainly thinking about making Rhaenys queen, but they decided that after the Red Wedding, they wanted her on the throne for sure. Daenerys does exist in this AU, but she won't around till much later, also Young Griff, like the tv show, isn't in this as it would be quite complicated for me to include. Robb's wife Jeyne/Talisa is also in this AU, but isn't pregnant or dead like her tv counterpart, which is going to cause a lot of emotional issues for poor old Robb.


End file.
